Room for one more?
by Ramy4ever
Summary: Amy and Ricky have been married for three years and now they try for another bundle of joy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Telling Ricky

**General Point of View**

Amy Underwood is 23 years old, her husband Ricky Underwood is 24 years old, and their son John Underwood is 7 years old. They live in a house down the street from Amy's best friend Adrian. Adrian married Ben and they have a son named Christopher, who is 2 years old. Him and John have play dates all the time and are practically Best friends themselves even though they are so far apart in age. In the past Amy and Adrian had problems, but as time went on became best friends and is always there for each other. Amy is a music teacher at an Elementary School & Ricky is now CEO of an advertising company. Grace is another one of Amy's closest friends, she and Jack got married and have a daughter named Lilly. Jack, Ricky and Ben are the three musketeers they are all best buds. Grace is a doctor and Jack is the coach for Grant high School Football team. Ben took over his dads job and Adrian is a lawyer.

**Amy's Point of View**

I sat at Adrian's kitchen counter enjoying a cup of coffee with her telling her something I have been wanting to get off my chest for a while.

"Adrian I want another baby, but I don't know how to tell Ricky"

Adrian looked at me shocked. "Another Baby?" she questioned

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell Ricky." "Well" Adrian started

"Just sit him down and tell him." She said before sipping her coffee again. "I'm scared" I said. "Why" she asked confused "What is Ricky doesn't want another baby" I said "You'll never know until you ask Amy" "I know" I said " We still going to the mall tomorrow?" Adrian asked. "Yep" I said "Good" "Well I'm going to head home and start dinner" I said "Ok see you later Amy" Adrian said as I walked out the door with John holding my hand he screamed buy Auntie Adrian (even though Adrian isn't his aunt in any way he likes to call her that) and bye Christopher! I drove home with the radio on john and me singing the whole ride home.

**Ricky's Point of View**

Amy walked through the door John right behind her, I saw her and walked over and kissed her passionately. We pulled away for air and smiles grew wide on our faces. "Hey baby" I said "Hey" Amy said Just then John asked what was for dinner. Spaghetti & meat sauce I said walking into the kitchen. I heard John make an Mmmmmmm sound and chuckled. About 20 mins later we sat down to eat Amy was acting weird the entire time I wonder what was up, but thought it was best not to ask in front of John. After dinner I cleaned up & Amy got John ready for bed. It was 9:00 we ate a late dinner. Amy got John to bed and came down stairs and helped me finish cleaning. We cleaned in silence. I had t ask what was wrong. After cleaning I asked her to sit down on the couch. We walked over and sat down. "Amy" I started…"is something bothering you?" "Nope" she said right away. I gave her a I know your lieing look. I knew her so well I could tell when something was up. She gave in and said "Fine I'll tell you what's bothering me" She took a deep breath and said "Ricky I want to have another baby." I sat there saying nothing for 5 seconds. Amy looked at me funny, then I stood up and she stood up too. "Another baby?" I said louder than I wanted to be. Amy just stood there. I walked over and grabbed my jacket, "Where are you going" she asked worried "Out" and wit that I slammed the door shut.

**Amy's Point of View**

All I could do was stand there.

**Thanks so much hope you liked it…sorry it was short the next chapter will be longer. I update every ten reviews… tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks Update soon!**

**Love Amanda **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it Amanda I was just amazed by the response that the first chapter got! Thanks for the Wonderful comments & to everyone who put this story on their story alert & favourite this story It means the world to me(: Now enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

**Ricky's Point of View**

I woke up to find Amy sitting at the table with John eating breakfast. She was already showered and changed. "Moring babe" I said kissing her cheek she replied "yeah hey" without making eye contact. "Where are you going?" I questioned walking over to the fridge "I already told you I'm going to the mall with Adrian" said Amy "right I remember now" I said Amy walked upstairs into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

**Amy's Point of View**

I walked back into the kitchen & saw Ricky finishing breakfast with John I kissed John's forehead and said Goodbye, then just as I was walking to the door I remembered Ricky. Oh & bye Ricky. It's not that I was really mad at him, but I was just annoyed that when he gets overwhelmed he just leaves & it makes me so angry instead of leaving he could talk about it. I arrived at Adrian's house & knocked on the door. A couple seconds later she opened the door with her purse in one hand jacket in the other. "Let's go" she said smiling. We got into the car & drove to the mall. It was silent for a couple minuets then Adrian broke the silence & said "did you talk to Ricky?" "Yeah I talked to him" "So are you going to try for another baby" Amy sat there in silence for a few seconds. "Uh I don't think so" "What why not!" Adrian said shocked and upset at the same time. "I told him I wanted another baby & he just went for one of his stupid walks" I said annoyed "So what are you going to do now?" she questioned me. "I'm not going to bring it up" "EVER?" Adrian asked worried and upset. "Well he obviously doesn't want another baby, this morning he acted like last night didn't even happen." "Amy you want another baby & you're going to get one you just have to talk him into it!" "I don't know Adrian" "Come on Amy you can do it" Adrian said trying to persuade me. "Just drop it ok" "whatever"

**3 hours later**

**Ricky's Point of View**

While Amy was at the mall with Adrian I spent the whole time with John! We played cars, board games, & watched John's favourite shows. This has gotten me thinking & I realized that John isn't a baby anymore and I was going to miss having to take care of a baby and playing with him at a young age because before you know it he is going to be all grown up. Maybe I did want another baby? Yes, yes I did want another baby I said to myself while watching T.V. with John. I couldn't wait to tell Amy. Just then Amy walked through the door. "Hey Amy how was the mall?" She was in a much better mood than before. "Great we had a lot of fun!" I walked over to her and kissed and then whispered in her ear "I have exciting news" She got very excited and a huge smile grew on her face "What?" "You have to wait till after Johns asleep" I whispered so John wouldn't hear. "Tell me!" she pouted like an 8 year old. "Nope" I said & walked into the kitchen; Amy walked over to John & kissed him on his forehead "Hi baby, did you have a good day with daddy?" "Yes Mommy, me & daddy had so much fun!" he said excitedly. "Good"

**General Point of View**

The rest of the day & the night was pretty boring. Ricky made dinner and they ate after Amy got John ready for bed and soon he was sleeping Amy and Ricky said good night and went into their room they both sat down on the bed.

**Amy's Point of View**

I wonder what the exciting news was that Ricky has to tell me I was really excited. We were sitting on our bed looking to each other's eyes. "Amy" Ricky started "I love you so much & while I was with John today I was thinking you know he really isn't a baby anymore & I am going to miss that" "really" I said excitedly "Yeah & I want to have another baby too" I jumped up and so did he I hugged him so tight I don't think he could even breathe. "This is amazing were going to have another baby" I said excitedly. "Well you're not pregnant yet" Ricky chuckled "Want to change that" I said seductively Ricky knew exactly what she meant.

**General Point of View**

That night Amy and Ricky made love to each other & it was so unbelievably amazing it was like nothing they have ever experienced before.

**Thanks guys hope you enjoyed this chapter...The third one will be posted by the end of the week(: Please review! Thanks for the great reviews already & for all you who added this story to their favourites list or story alert...it means the world to me(: I know it was kind of short but I thought that it was a good place to stop I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Love Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys its Amanda I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, but I just want to thank SweetLaura79. She was the first to review my story & she always has sweet reviews (: So thank you & enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

**General Point of View**

Amy & Ricky were lying in bed starring at the ceiling, Amy looked over at Ricky & he looked at her they both smiled. "That was amazing" Ricky said "I know Ricky, that was unbelievably amazing" They both giggled and kissed. "I'm getting into the shower" she said "Don't you want to go for round two?" Ricky said seductively. Amy giggled again "I would love to, but John is going to be awake soon" she said walking into the bathroom. Ricky just smiled & got out of bed and got dressed. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he looked over at the shower the sides were already fogged up & he frowned that he couldn't see Amy through the glass; he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen he decided to make pancakes. 10 min. Later Amy walked out of the shower & got dressed she then walked into John's room to see him sleeping. She walked over to him & gently shook him awake. He shot up and hugged Amy. "Mommy!" he yelled. "Hi buddy how you sleep?" she questioned "Good" he said getting out of bed and walking out into the hall & downstairs into the kitchen, Amy following behind him. "Daddy" shouted seeing his dad flipping pancakes. "Hey little man" They all sat down and ate Pancakes. "Are you ready to go to the park with Auntie Adrian, Uncle Ben, Christopher, Aunt Grace, Uncle Jack & Lilly. "YEAHHH" John shouted. Ok finish your breakfast & go get dressed.

**1 hour later**

Everyone was ready to go they all hopped into the car & drove to the park. Since it was almost noon they were all having a picnic. They arrived at the park to find the rest of the gang sitting on a picnic blanket under a shady tree. Amy and Ricky and John walked over & said hello. They all sat down and ate lunch and shared a few laughs, after lunch Amy, Grace, & Adrian took John, Christopher, and Lilly to the playground. "So" Adrian started, "did you talk to Ricky?" "Actually he talked to me!" Amy said excitedly. Ricky looked over and smiled; overhearing what they were talking about while he sat with Jack and Ben and talked. "What are you guys talking about?" Grace asked confused. "Well, Ricky and I are trying for another baby" Amy said biting her lip. "AHH CONGRATS" grace said excitedly "yeah congrats girly" Adrian added. "Thanks guys." For the next couple hours they all enjoyed each other's company & played with the kids. After they all decided to go out to dinner & after Amy, Ricky & John went home. Amy got John ready for bed and he fell asleep then her and Ricky walked into their bedroom and which led to other things(sex of course).

**3 weeks later**

Over the past three weeks Amy and Ricky have had sex 7 times. A lot & they thought Amy had to be pregnant, they had sex around the time she was supposed to have her period and it's late. They are almost positive she is pregnant, but there was only one way to find out.

**Ricky's Point of View**

I walked into the bedroom with Amy and I sat on the edge of the bed... Amy pulled out the pregnancy test and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. I sat there nervous; I don't know why I felt nervous I just did...5 minutes later Amy walked out of the bathroom on the verge of tears. I didn't know whether they were happy tears or what? Just then Amy quietly said "It's negative" she fell into my arms and cried.

**Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I keep promising to make the chapters longer, but I keep finding good places to end chapters...so don't be mad. On the plus side I update almost every night so don't hate me. Please review they mean the world to me & look for chapter 4 coming soon! Don't forget review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its Amanda Thanks for the reviews means a lot && now enjoy chapter four(:**

**Rick's Point of View**

"Shhh shhh Amy it's going to be ok; we will keep trying." I said as she cried on my shoulder "I don't understand, I haven't gotten my period this month && I was supposed to get it last week." Amy sobbed, she picked her head up off my shoulder and looked at me, I wiped away her tears only to be replaced by new ones. "I know baby, but it's going to be ok" "I just want another baby so bad" she started crying even more and lay down on the bed; her face buried into her pillow I laid down next to her. "Amy we will try again next month" I said rubbing circles on her back just then John came into our room and walked over to Amy. Of course he had no idea why his mom was crying he was only seven years old. Amy must have known he came in because she sat up and John got on the bed next to her. He hugged his mom & said "everything is ok mommy" and kissed her forehead. "Thanks buddy" Amy replied quietly into his ear. "I love you don't you ever forget that ok?" "I won't mommy & I will always love you" "Thanks buddy" They hugged again. It was almost dinner time, so I decided to order Chinese food, because Amy & I love it! John would just have chicken nuggets from the freezer or something. I told Amy I was ordering Chinese and her mood slightly lightened "ok" she said smiling. We all walked down stairs. I picked up the phone and ordered the Chinese food, while Amy & John played candy land in the living room. John loved candy land! About 30 minutes later I was back with our food & we sat down to eat. It was a silent dinner, but we both made small talk with John. After that we all played another game of candy land. Then me and Amy put John to bed & me and her crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her, her back against my chest. "Next month Amy I promise I love you" I whispered in her ear "I love you too" she whispered back.

**2 weeks later**

**Amy's Point of View**

So last time I was supposed to have my period It was late & I thought I was pregnant, but the result was negative. I was really sad, but it's almost time for me to have my period again; so tonight John was sleeping over Grace's house. For some weird reason John & Lilly get along really well, even though Lilly is a girl & is only 3. I was in the living room playing with John when Ricky walked through the door "Daddy!" John yelled and ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Hey little man" He said and I walked over to him and kissed him deeply & we didn't want it to end even though we desperately needed air. We both pulled away and Ricky whispered in my ear "save it for tonight" chills went down my neck as I felt his hot breath in my ear. "Mommy can I get ready to go to Aunt Gracie's house?" "Sure I'll help you get your bag ready" I said following him upstairs Ricky behind me. We all walked into John's room and got his stuff together. Then we went down stairs and me and John watched T.V. while Ricky cooked dinner. We ate and then we dropped John off at Graces house and when we came home we went right at it; racing up the steps and falling onto the bed...

**Warning the rest of this chapter is rated M...**

Ricky laid on top of me kissing me, our tongues battling each other. Slowly Ricky started taking off my shirt and he randomly through it onto the ground. We both pulled away for air and then resumed kissing he gently moved from kissing my lips to my neck leaving a hickey for sure. Then we stared into each other's eyes he undid the clasp from my bra revealing my boobs. He sucked on my left hardened nipple and then the right. I arched my back giving him more access. I then pulled his shirt off which revealed his muscular chest I lightly ran my hand down it tickling it a little until I got to the zipper on his pant I undid the button and unzipped it and pulled them as far down as I could. He took them off the rest of the way and randomly threw it on the floor as he did for my shirt. He kissed my lips again pulling my pants off them joining the rest of our clothes soon enough we were both totally naked. Just then Ricky adjusted himself and he entered me I closed my eyes he thrust slowly & then he picked up speed getting faster and faster "Ricky" I moaned we went at it all night.

**General Point of view**

Amy and Ricky woke up the next day and went out to the store to buy a few pregnancy tests that Amy would take in a few days to see if her period came or not. After they went to the Store they picked up John from Graces house. When they arrived home they all went into the living room and watched Finding Nemo because it is Johns Favourite movie.

**4 days later**

**Amy's Point of View**

I was supposed to get my period yesterday and I didn't so me and Ricky decided I take the pregnancy tests, we bought three so we would be absolutely sure. It was just like before Ricky sitting on the edge of the bed while I walked into the bathroom "Be out in 5 minutes" I said "I'll be waiting" he said with a smile on his face. I shut the door and peed on the tests 5 minutes passed and I walked over to Ricky blank expression on my face, then I smiled and said "there all positive" I jumped into Ricky's arms and hugged him he spun me around and we kissed and huge smiles grew on our faces. We ran down stairs to tell John. "Hey buddy" Ricky said as we sat on the couch "we have to tell you something" he added "what?" John asked confused. "Mommy is going to have another baby" he said John looked at us funny. I don't think he knew what we meant. "John sweetie there is a baby inside mommy's belly and when the baby comes out of mommy's belly you will have a baby brother or sister. "YAY!" John shouted jumping up & down me and Ricky giggled then John came over and kissed my stomach and said "Hi baby" Me and Ricky just smiled at John.

**Thanks hope you enjoyed it chapter 5 will be posted very soon!**** PLEASE** **review thanks and look out for chapter 5 soon(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys sorry it took me awhile to update but here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it…please review(:**

**Chapter 5**

**Amy's Point of View**

I was sitting at Grace's kitchen counter talking to Adrian & Grace. John, Christopher & Lilly were playing in the play room. "So when is your first doctor's appointment?" Grace asked excitedly. "4 weeks" I said. "I can't believe your pregnant again Amy!" Adrian said happily. I looked down at my stomach, I was still getting used to the fact that I was pregnant too. "Yeah I know I can't believe it either" I said with a smile on my face. "So I want you guys to help me design the baby's room." I said "Really!" Grace shouted. "I'm so excited!" "Yeah Ames this baby's room is going to be amazing!" Adrian added. "Thanks girls."

**2 hours later**

I had just gotten home from Grace's and go home to find Ricky cooking dinner. "Mmmm what are you cooking?" I said walking over to him. "Steak" he said as he kissed me. "Yeah I'm starving" I said. "Well I would think so considering your pregnant" he said & chuckled. I giggled too.

**4 weeks later**

**Ricky's Point of View**

Today was Ames first doctor's appointment for the baby. I was really nervous I wasn't there for Amy when she was pregnant with John, but this time I was going to be there every step of the way. We got into the car and started driving; Adrian was watching John while we went to the doctors. Amy was now 5 weeks pregnant & she only had a slight baby bump it wasn't noticeable. Adrian, Amy and Grace have been picking out colors for the baby's room and furniture and stuff. They decided on a light green with mahogany furniture for a boy & for a girl they decided on a light pink with white furniture. Everything was going great so far.

**20 minuets later**

We arrived at the hospital and I checked Amy in and we sat down in the waiting room. The wait felt like forever & there were butterflies in my stomach the whole time. On the other hand Amy seemed perfectly fine she just read a magazine and waited patiently. It was about a 10 minute wait, but it seemed like an hour. Then the nurse came out and said "Amy Underwood we are ready for you" We both stood up & I took Amy's hand that she held out to me "Ready" she asked with a smile "I guess" I said nervously. Amy looked at me funny, but ignored it and we walked over to the nurse who led us back into a room. "The doctor will be right with you" the nurse said kindly. "Ok thanks" Amy said. We sat down and then 5 minuets later the doctor came into the room. " Good Afternoon Amy & Ricky he said closing the door. He pulled out his clipboard and Amy's medical file. "Ok well were just going to take a look at your baby, you just need to lay down & pull up your shirt." The doctor said. Amy did as told. He rubbed some gooey stuff on her stomach and used this thing to spread it around. I took Amy's hand and we looked at the monitor. It was too early to find out the sex of the baby & hear the heart beat but he said we could in a couple months. The doctor asked us a bunch of questions and did other things too. "Everything seems to be going ok" the doctor said. But I have some news for you & I don't know how you will take it. "What are you talking about?" Amy said worried. Well the doctor said "You are pregnant with twins"

I froze.

**Amy's Point of View**

"Twins?" I questioned This couldn't be right...I was pregnant with twins? "Yes your having twins" he repeated. "I'll just leave you two to talk. He said and exited the room. I looked over at Ricky he looked like he was about to throw up or faint or something. Ricky are you ok? I asked. He looked at me and said "Yeah I'm great" but by the way he spoke I could tell he was defiantly not ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever and probably lost a bunch of my reader's interest, but I have a new chapter for you hope you like it & don't forget to review! **

**Ricky POV**

This can't be possible Amy can't be pregnant with twins…can she? I mean it took us 2 tries for her to get pregnant. I looked over at Amy who was sitting in the passenger's seat. We were on our way back from the hospital going to Adrian's to pick up John. Amy was so excited to tell John that he was going to have 2 younger siblings now! We arrived at Adrian's and got out of the car. We just went right in….now that Amy and Adrian have become super close she doesn't mind if we just walk in instead of knocking. We found Adrian in the kitchen making brownies and Christopher and John in the playroom dressed up in super hero costumes pretending to fight villains. "Hey Amy and Ricky how was it" Adrian asked excitedly. John noticed we were back and ran over to Amy. Amy picked him up and he wrapped his Arms around Amy's neck.

**Amy POV**

"Well um we are going to have twins" I said. A shocked looked grew on Adrian's face, but soon after it was replaced by a smile. "That's Amazing News Amy!" Adrian said and ran over and hugged Amy. John looked at me like he didn't understand. I bent down to be eye level with him and said….."Buddy Mommy has two babies in her tummy" John started cheering and jumping for joy! Adrian, Ricky and I giggled. I think that is the first time I seen Ricky smile since we found out the news. We stayed and chatted for a little, while the boys played super hero's some more. Soon we left and we were on our way home.

**10:00pm**

John was in bed and me and Ricky just got into bed. He still looked like he was in shock. Out of force of habit (now) I looked at my tummy and rubbed it. Ricky looked at me with a confused look. I sat up & blurted out "What is your problem!" coming out in an angry tone. Stupid pregnancy hormones. He started getting angry to and shouted at me…."Amy I never wanted a second baby I only said I did to make you happy!" "And now your having twins and that's three kids and I can't handle three kids right now!" He sounded scary serious and angry. Tears started falling from my eyes and his anger turned to a sympathetic look. He began to speak "Amy I…." "You know what Ricky" I shouted and got out of the bed. "You don't have to do this…there is a door right there" I said pointing to my bedroom door with tears still running down my face. His face filled with regret and worries that his marriage was ending. "Amy I sorry! I didn't mean it…I want another baby but its just twins that's a lot to handle. "I know it is" I said "Handling one baby is a lot…and you don't think I am scared or worried?" "You don't act like it!" Ricky said. More tears started forming in my eyes and in a crackly voice I said…."that's because I'm trying to be brave….for you….for John." Ricky looked ashamed for everything he had said and walked over to wear I was standing and wrapped his arms around me and said "Amy you don't always have to be so brave." I didn't say anything. "We will get through this Amy…together; as a family." We pulled away and kissed each other passionately. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I replied. We climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**9 months later….. **

**General Point of View**

Everything has been fine through Amy's pregnancy and their marriage they hit a few bumps down the road, but they couldn't be happier together as a family.

**Amy POV**

I got out of bed and went down stairs to find Ricky and John eating breakfast. She sat down….when a puddle of water reached her feet. A very worried and confused look sprung across her face. Ricky looked at her wit worry too and asked "what's wrong"

"I think my water just broke" Ricky face went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update been so busy lately, but here is the last chapter hope you enjoy it(;**

**General Point of View**

Amy lay in her hospital bed taking deep breath trying to get through the contractions. Ricky was next to her sitting in a chair holding her hand. John was in the waiting room with Amy and Ricky's parents, Adrian, Ben and Christopher, Grace, Jack, and Lilly. "Ricky" Amy whined. "what" Ricky said Amy wincing said " This really hurts, you do it for me" "baby I wish I could but…" Ricky started but was interrupted by Amy screaming in pain and her grip tightening on his hand. Now Ricky was wincing because his hand hurt so much. It broke his heart to see Amy in so much pain.

**1 hour later….**

Ouch, ouch, ouch! Amy cried. She was in so much pain. Then the doctor came in and checked her. "You are ready to push" the doctor stated. Amy and the nurses and the doctor got situated. Ok the doctor said " Give a real big push on 3 ready…1…2….3.." Amy began pushing and Ricky was trying to relax her ( as much as you can while giving birth).

**10 minuets and many pushes later….**

"one last push Amy…." And within minuetsthe first of the two babies was here, then as another 10 minuets went by the second baby had arrived. (crying in the background) " you have given birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. The nurses cleaned the babies and wrapped them up in a baby blanket then handed the girl to Amy and the boy to Ricky. They just stared at their new babies and eachother. Amy had happy tear slowly falling from her eyes. One by one everyone came in and saw the babies. After everyone had left and It was just Amy. Ricky, John, and the new babies, John climbed on the bed and lay next to Amy who had the two babies sleeping in front of her. Ricky watched as Amy introduced John to his baby brother and sister. John meet your brother Daren Underwood and your sister Shaleine Underwood. Yay! Baby John clapped and then kissed both their foreheads.

The End(:

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! (: stay tuned for my next story soon(: remember review and tell me how you liked the chapter and the whole story and I also want to know what you didn't like about my story and the chapter thanks(: **

**xoxo**

**~Ramy4ever**


End file.
